Impossible Love
by RitsuAoi
Summary: A romantic and sad story. SasuNaru. Please read it, it's a story for my own dobe. It's based on our true life story. Read it.
1. Chapter 1

Impossible Love

**Impossible Love**

**A SasuNaru story. But the characters are a bit OOC. You have to deal with  
it.  
Because this is a love story based on truth. It?s YAOI, people? what do you  
think?! Sasuke goes Naruto can only mean one thing. Warning! DIRTY WORDS!  
Sasuke is new at school, Naruto finds this new student quite interesting?  
And o boy, the said boy does the same.  
**

Sasuke POV

"NO Itachi! There's no chance in hell that I'll wear that  
piece of crap for school!"

Itachi, my big brother, sighed loudly:  
"Sasuke, it's a Schooluniform for godsake! You have to wear it! "

I gave in, since I knew that Itachi didn't have a lot of patience, the last  
time I refused to do something he my brains out. And trust me, I don't want  
it to happen again. Truth to tell, my brother is also my lover.  
I've never said that I love him back, but I give in sometimes and let him  
kiss me, me or whatever he wants.

I pulled on the stupid marine blue uniform and threw away the black tie. I  
hate ties.

On the way to the bus stop I saw a bunch of kids in my year  
walking ahead of me.  
A brown haired, a black haired and a blond.  
The last one was laughing at something the black haired guy said and I saw  
the half of his face. He was cute.

I walked faster than them, obviously, because soon I caught up with them and  
the black haired one noticed my existence.  
He smiled at me, then he turned his head towards mine and said:  
"Hi there cutie, who are you?"

Damn! Why must every single call me 'cutie', Itachi does it too, and boy  
I hate it.  
"Call me 'cutie' again and I'll shove your dick somewhere you  
can't find it."  
The blond boy giggled quietly and stared at me before he quickly turned his  
face back to his other friend again.

The black haired boy obviously didn't take my threat seriously, because he  
smiled once more before saying:  
"I'm Sai. And this is Naruto, and Shikamaru."

He pointed at himself, the blond guy and the brunette. I nodded simply and  
opened my mouth: "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, new student."

All three of three of them smiled at me differently before we got on the  
bus.

We arrived after fifteen minutes of pushing and shoving and I think someone  
touched my butt, accidently, I hope.

**Naruto POV**

"Sai, I don't think we're having the same class this year." I say  
biting my lip.  
"No? That's a pity honey." Sai smiled and hugged my softly before  
entrancing my mouth with his tongue.  
"Hey, where is F11? Classroom for 1B?"  
A sudden voice floated down and I pulled myself away from Sai's embrace. It  
was him, that Uchiha guy. His black, shining hair make him look very pale, but  
healthy. And he had a pair of onyx eyes.

"I can show you, I think we're in the same class, Sasuke." I replied  
and he turned his eyes to me.  
"Fine."  
Then followed me to the classroom.

Our teacher this year was Kakashi, and he was always late.  
So I didn't bother to sit down and be a nice student.

I'd just collapsed over the desk when a sudden dark appearance sat down  
beside me.  
"You're Naruto, right?" Sasuke asked while piercing me with an intense gaze.  
I nodded slowly.  
"You're cute." He said, just before Kakashi came in:  
"Hello children, sorry I'm late, but the traffic, y'know?"

If I hadn't been blushing over Sasuke's comment I would have thought that  
Kakashi was a extremely poor liar. But I couldn't  
resist staring back atSasuke.

**Sasuke POV**

Naruto's staring at me, obviously confused. I bet he's wondering why I'm  
flirting with him.  
It was just a bit fun.  
I stare back at him and smile seductively.  
The blond boy blushes slightly before turning his head away from my scary,  
evil smile.

(Future Talk. Sasuke POV.)

If I knew how this would end, I wouldn't have done that.  
But, then again, I wouldn't fall in love with the angel of my dreams.  
After all, I love my dobe.


	2. Chapter 2

Impossible Love Impossible Love

Chapter two: _**I think I love you**_

-

"Sasuke! Wait for me! " Naruto shouted behind the raven haired boy's back.

It was now three moths ago since Sasuke transferred to their school. Sasuke has became one of naruto's closest friend and one night, everything changed.

SASUKE POV

I was sitting by my computer, bored, of course. So I opened a chat site started to talk to some random guys. My head was resting on my palm and I was thinking of him…again. The blond angelic boy. When a sudden 'msn'-sound reached my ears…

--CHAT--

**Naru: :) Hey Sasuke.**

**DeviSasuke: Yo…ehm…naruto? /**

**Naru: Yup.:)**

**DeviSasuke: Hi…I guess.**

**Naru: What's up?**

**DeviSasuke: Not much…thinking.**

**Naru: About what? **

**DeviSasuke: You.**

**Naru: …Stop it. It's not nice to joke about things like this.**

**DeviSasuke: …I'm not joking stupid.**

**Naru: …**

**DeviSasuke: I think I like you more than like a friend…**

**Naru: …I-I…**

**DeviSasuke: You what?**

**Naru: I think I have some kind of that feelings for you too… blush**

**DeviSasuke: :O Really?**

**Naru: Yeah.**

**DeviSasuke: :)**

**--**

A huge grin were placed on my lips. And I was looking forward to see him in school tomorrow.

But when I came there the next day, he was sitting in Sai's lap, making out in their lovey-dovey way. I turned my back against them quickly before hearing:

"Sasuke! Wait for me!"

NARUTO POV

I catched up with the pissed off Sasuke and tried to breath when I speaked to him:

"I-I'm sorry….But, I can't just break up with him…"

"I know..but it's fucking frustrating…" Sasuke was sad and he showed it in his anger.

I hugged him tightly, a simple way to show my feelings.

And a tiny smile he gave me, my beloved teme…


	3. Chapter 3

Impossible Love Impossible Love

Chapter three: _**I'm fucking sick of being played!**_

_**-**_

Sasuke POV

I was quite happy today, everything went well, until the night came.

I was sitting by my computer again, waiting for Naru to log in. We've been dating behind Sai's back fro a while and I just loved him more and more. But it piss me off to see him and Sai together, especially because Sai is my friend, and he trust me.

--CHAT--

SaI: Hey Sasuke…

**SaSu: mm?**

**SaI: Help me.**

**SaSu: With...?**

**SaI: Naru is acting strange...I think he has a secret that I don't know about.**

**SaSu: What can I do?**

**SaI: I dunno…I just…I can't take it anymore…**

**SaSu: You can't leave him?!**

**SaI: If he keeps having secrets then I…I don't know.**

**SaSu: ….**

**--CHAT--**

**Naruto: How are you today? **

**SaSu: Fine I guess…You?**

**Naruto: Fine. **

**SaSu: Sai is wondering about your 'secret'. I think he means 'us'.**

**Naruto: So…?**

**SaSu: He is not feeling well…**

**Naruto: Oh…**

**SaSu: And I'm feeling kinda guilty…**

**Naruto: Then tell him.**

**SaSu: What?!**

**Naruto: Tell him about us then.**

**SaSu: Are you serious?**

**Naruto: YES..If it bothers you so much..**

**SaSu: But I can't tell him that!**

**Naruto: Then don't. Besides, he knows. He just want you to say it.**

**SaSu: WTF?**

**Naruto: ..?**

**SaSu: I'm sick of being played by you two…**

**Naruto: Sasuke!**

**SaSu: …**

**Naruto: FINE THEN! IF IT'S SO FUCKING HARD TO LOVE ME…THEN FORGET ME!**

**--Naruto has signed out--**

After that incident, Sasuke hasn't been in school for five days. He was so mad at Naruto. He almost hated him.

Itachi was very worried about him and took a day-off just so he could take care of his brother. Sasuke has 'breaked-up' with him since he figured out that Naruto was the one. Itachi took it well,but he was still sad.

Now he stroked away Sasuke's bangs and asked him:

"Are you okay baby-brother?"

"I…I'm fine.."

"I don't think so…"

"I'm fine Itachi. Just leave me alone."

"Alright…I will. But you have to eat first."

Sasuek obeyed quietly, and took a bite of the chicken his brother made. Then he layed down again, staring at a invisible spot in the wall.

Like a empty shell.

While Naruto was acting like nothing has happened.

I wrote this part so quick because I'm in a fight with my dobe… I'm mad at her, and I guess I need some explainations. If she will give me some, so I won't write Naruto POV until she has anwsered me. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Impossible Love Impossible Love

Chapter four: _**So sick**_

Sasuke POV

I'm so sick of love.

I'm so sick of this world.

I remembered when Naruto said that he would ide with me. I remembered his words so well.

I remembered every single word he said to me.

All his sweetness, all his love-able words.

But I'm so angry this time, so they won't help me to forgive.

He broke my heart, and it won't fucking repair by itself.

I just need the truth.

I'm sick of lies and 'going-behind-my-back-moments'.

I'm sick of being played by him and Sai.

I'm not their fucked up doll.

I'm me.

So tell me the truth dobe, do you love me or not?

Do you want me or not?

Can you really sacrifice everything for me?

I don't think so.

You don't love me, so stop pretending to be.

I don't need you to feel sorry for me.

That's worse than telling me the truth.

I don't know how to love, so I can't give you a promise.

But deep inside me, there's only you.

Your everything.

Without you I would've give in to the darkness.

Without you, there wouldn't be any me.

I just want you to know, I can't ever forget you.

And you're right, it is hard to love you. So damn hard, but I haven't gave up, have I?

I would never give up you, until the day my feelings die, or the day yours do.

I need you.

And I hope you need me as well.

I miss you.

And I hope you miss me as well.

Think back to the past, do you want this?

Do you want all these memories?

Do you want me by your side?

I'll be your friend.

Your faithful servant, I'll become anything for you.

I just want one thing from you, my prescious pumpkin.

I want The Truth.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Impossible Love_**

_**Chapter five: Finally peace…or is it?**_

**:-:**

**Sasuke POV**

After my letter, Naruto and I made up again. Everything went back to the way it was. And I was happy that we could be with each other again, of course, still as friends when others are around. But it felt good to have someone.

I got home pretty late that night, and Itachi was still waiting up for me. He met me with a smile and gently stroked my back while mumbling: "Welcome back."

I noticed the smelll of alcohol and blood. I then knew, that my brother has cut himself again.

I hugged him tightly in my arms and let him cry out.

I love my brother…I care for him. Maybe more than just a brother… But Naruto was special too…I don't know what to feel.

My phone rang suddenly and I took it up from my bag on the floor.

Message, from Naru…He just wished me good night, that cute little thing…I couldn't resist but smile. Itachi noticed something and watched me with a smile:

"Hey…it's late, maybe we should go to bed?"

I nodded and followed him up, he hated to sleep alone when I'm around. So I'm sleeping with him. I changed to my PJ's and couldn't help but notice Itachi's stares. I ignored them and went to bed, mumbling a good night and fell asleep.

Next day in school Sai stopped me, and smiled: "Shall we go together?"

I nodded, wondering where the hell Naruto is.

"Naru is not feeling alright today."

There, got my anwser, I decided to visit him after school.

"How are you today anyway, Sasuke?" Sai asked. I replied simply with a fake smile:

"I'm fine..you?" He suddenly looked a bit sad.

"I..don't know..Naruto and I…I'm just starting to wonder, what he truly feels for me."

I couldn't help but stare, did this guy seriously said he didn't know how much Naruto loved him?? I mean, he is talking about him, happy when he is with him, loving him.

I don't understand, if Naru loved me..no, if anyone loved me as much as Naruto loves him, I would sacrifice my everything!

"I-I'm sure he loves you Sai…don't worry so much. " I patted his back. He then stared right into my eyes and said: "What if…he loves someone else?"

I felt a knife stab my heart when I replied: "He doesn't. "

After school, I saw Itachi at the entrance. My eyes widened when I walked up to him.

"Hi Sasuke..ehm..can we talk?" I noticed that something must be wrong, so I followed him to an café and we sat down.

I ordeded something randomly and waited for Itachi to say something.

**Naruto POV**

It hurt so much…I couldn't stand another day in school. Sai's wondering eyes, but worst of all, Sasuke's nochalance. Lately, he seemed so…far away suddenly. I was wnodering if he really did love me. It feels so bad, all my emotions are just…killing me slowly.

I went up from my bad and made some ramen when somebody knocked at the door, I went to open it and I saw…Sai?

"Hey…ehm…what are you doing here?" I smiled softly.

He smiled back: "Visiting you."

I let him in and closed the door behind me. He kissed my neck and hugged me gently.

"I've missed you."

I closed my eyes and smiled…oh, yes, I've missed him too.

**Sasuke POV**

Itachi moved around in his coffee and opened his mouth:

"Sasuke…do you love me?"

I almost choked my chocolate cake.

"What?…" I looked down on the floor and he repeated the question again.

Did I love him? I don't know myself…Maybe I do. I could kill for Itachi…I cared about him…I can do anything for him.

But what about Naruto then?

I think I love them both.

"I do Itachi…I do love you. " I said and stroked his cheek, he smiled at me and kissed me softly on the lips.

After a few minutes more, he left and went to work.

I noticed the time, and realized that the time was eight…maybe it's too late to visit Naruto now…So I went home again.

After I went home I switched on the computer, and logged in.

**Sasuke is logged in. **

**Sai: Hi**

**Sasuke: Hello**

**Sai: Wassup?**

**Sasuke: Nothing speciale…except that..Itachi, you know..**

**Sai: Yes?**

**Sasuke: He just asked me if I loved him. **

**Sai: And what did you say? **

**Sasuke: I said that I did…**

**Sai: nice…then I guess you've got a new boyfriend. **

**Sasuke: I don't know about that..How are you then? **

**Sai: Fine Fine..**

**Sasuke: Opps, I think Itachi is home…See you tomorrow. **

**Sai: Bye!**

**Sasuke has signed out. **

I quickly shut the computer off and went down to meet Itachi with an embrance. It felt good to have a lover, it really did.

What I didn't know was that the hell with break through very. Very soon…

**Review if you want. **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Impossible love_**

**_Chapter six: The only way_**

**Fucking hell…I almost cried while writing this shit…**

**:-:**

**Sai POV**

_So Sasuke has someone now…I'm happy for him. Wait until I tell the other ones, I'm sure Naruto will be happy to know. Or wait…if it really is something going on between them…then…_

_No, I can't keep a secret from Naru. I'll tell him._

**Naruto POV**

_I.couldn't.believe.it._

_Anger boiled inside me, Sasuke is in love with his brother?!_

_I think Sai noticed my strange behavior…But hell, I didn't cared right now…_

**Sasuke POV**

_I was restless…I had to get out._

"Nii-san…I'm going for a walk, I'll be back for dinner."

Itachi replied a yes, and I went out. The air was cool, and I closed my eyes. My mind drifted away.

"Hey…Sasuke." A voice said. I turned around and met Sai. He had a sad, yet, serious look in his eyes.

"What's wrong? " I said directly. He walked beside me and opened his mouth.

Naruto-talk…again. I listened to him, and noticed, that they both would be happy if I hadn't interupted them. So I made a stupid decision…I decided to tell him.

I told him everything. And he was stunned for a moment. Then he shook his head:

"I guess nothing can surprise me anymore…"

"Forgive me Sai…But..I couldn't help it.."

He stared into my eyes, and said: "Does Naru knows about this? That you're telling me everything?" I shook my head.

"Then tell him…talk to him." I ran to Naruto's house, and breathed heavily before knocking the door.

"What is it..Sasuke?!" He said with eyes widened. I catched my breath and rested my head against the wall.

"I told him…I told Sai about us…"

He dropped his hand and stared at me.

"Why?!"

"I don't know…I just did…It was stupid of me, wasn't it?"

I looked into his eyes, and saw anger, and sadness.

"I guess this is the end then…" He said, and his eyes were filled with tears. I wanted so bad to stroke them away, hold him to my chest and say that everything is going to be okey…but it can't.

"I…I still love you, Naruto.."

He rubbed his eyes and replied: "But you have Itachi.."

I became quiet.

"It's better for us both this way, Sasuke…I'm sick of getting hurt…"

"I understand…But I will…always, love you. " I stroked his cheek and kissed him deeply one last time.

After a moment, Naruto broke the kiss. With tears running down his cheeks he said: "I love you too, Sasuke. But it's just not meant ot be us…Let's try to…forget. "

I closed my eyes and felt the tears coming. Nodding towards Naruto.

In that moment, it felt like my heart has stopped.

But then, it was over. Just like that…

_Our impossible love was over._

Later that night, I told Itachi, he just smiled sadly and hugged me.

"I'm sorry for you both, Sasuke…I really am."

I finally let my tears come.

_Guess this is the end.  
It has been the most wonderful time of my life.  
My love will never end.  
I just hope that it won't hurt you.._

_I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you.  
I'm grateful for your love._

_I hope that one day, we will be able to forget...  
That an angel like you once has loved a devil like me._

_Our forbidden love ends here, love.  
But in my heart, it will live for ever..._

_Goodbye, my dear, I do, and always will love you._

"In June the 25th, at night…our love ended."

**The end…**

**There, my first ended story…it's more like a diary if you ask me. I hope that my dobe will read this sometime, I still do love her, deeply in my heart. For ever.. **

**Thanks for reading. Hope it was not too comfusing…**


End file.
